A Wedding in Louisiana
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: Calleigh's brother is getting married, and she needs a date ... chapter 11 now posted... Happy Mother's Day everyone
1. A Phone Call

**A/N: I hav been watchhin waay 2 many wedin movies, and this is wat hapens**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any thing u ppl recognise... TT (then again cal & eric woulda hooked up a loong time a go).**

"Duquesne."

I was sitting in 'her' lab waiting for the results of the bullet.

"Em?"

"Yeah Calleigh, it's me"

"Um…"

"I know I'm not supposed to call your cell – unless it's an absolute emergency. And it is... sort."

"How'd you – "

"I got it from Duke. Anyway; Ben proposed!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, you know… your brother: Benjamin, he proposed to me."

"Oh my God! What'd you say?"

"Yes, of course! I know he's three years junior, but-"

"We're gonna be SISTERS!!"

"I KNOW!! Anyway; I'm just phonin' to see if you wanted to be maid-of-honour?"

"Absolutely!"

"Perfect. Oh and it's in eight months, on July 14."

"I'm so happy for you! Congrats!" she gushed.

"Thanks, now I was hoping' that you'd come down here, say a month and a half early, to help an' all"

"Sure, I have some sick days I could use."

"Great! We'll keep in touch via email. I gotta go Hun, see you soon. Oh and you need a date."

"Wait what?" she asked seriously.

"A date, like a man to come along – or a girl if you prefer."

"No, with my family being there. Not happening."

"You're my maid-of-honour, I'm the bride… you do as I say."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and winced.

"Look, why don't you bring that sexy Cuban boy of your? The one that dives, you said he looks hot in a diving suit…"

She flushed a deep red, "Em…"

"Oooh! Is he there with you?!"

"Yeah..."

"Aah! Well it isn't like he can hear me. Can he?"

"You're kinda loud."

"I doubt it… anyway; bring him! Or somebody…"

"Bye Babe. I gotta go. I don't care what you hafta do, just get a date. My fiancée is waitin'."

Calleigh shut the phone.

BEEP!! BEEP!!

"Looks like we gotta hit," I said acting as though I never heard the previous conversation.

"Uh… yeah. Um Eric?"

"Sì?" I said turning to look at her. She had stepped up behind me, 'Damn! She's close!'

"What are you doing in say… eight months?"

"Cal, I barely have the weekend planned out."

"Well… would you mind keeping the week of July 14th free?"

"Sure. Why?" I was definitely gonna make her say it."

"I need you, to come with me to Louisiana… for my brother's wedding... as a… a… a date"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Anyway, I gotta get to trace."

"Yeah," she said, still slightly stunned that I said yes. "Oh and Eric."

"Uh huh?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	2. Bride's Maids and Best Men

LATER THAT DAY

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come on over after shift?"

"Yeah, sure. Actually I was uh… I was kinda hoping that you could…" he coughed, "you could give me the… the 'low-down' on the… the people that'll be there, so I don'tseemclueless," he rushed the last bit. Oddly enough, he always seemed a little… nervous? If that's the right word to use.

"Really?" I asked in a slight amount of shock.

He nodded, as though he didn't trust his words.

"Uh yeah sure. I mean, absolutely. Em- rather Emily Douglas (the bride-to-be) is sending me a list of the guests now."

"Great, so I'll see you then," he said with a huge "Delko-smile" on his face.

"Yeah." I was quite surprised on how responsible was acting, most guys wouln't give nealy half the effort Eric was putting in.

Calleigh's House (after shift)

I had rushed home, showered, and quickly skimmed over the emails that I hadn't read.

DING! DONG!

'9:05, wow! He even knows how to be fashionably late,' I thought as I answered the door. "Hey Eric! Come on in."

"I brought pizza! You still like chicken, onions, green and red pepers, and easy on the pinaples; on it, right?" he asked, with a smug little grin on his face.

"You nailed it to a "tee". I'm impressed though, not even my pop remembers," I said sauntering over to the couch where my notebook was set up.

"Well, what can I say…" he said jokingly, as he went into the kitchen to get whatever.

"So," started settling in on the couch, "I just recived the guest list; and luckinly, I do know most of them."

"Great!"

"You mind if we eat first?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm starving!"

Dinner went by in a comfortable, casual coversation.

"So," he said after we had finished the dishes, "who's first?"

"Bride and Groom."

"Ah… of course."

"So this is the bride," I said bringing up the picture of her, " her name is Emily Douglas. She's my bestfrind-"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" he asked in a mocked-hurt tone.

"If you let me finish," I said I a mock-annoyed tone… this was our usual banter. And I loved it– and still do; anyway… "She's my best friend from back home."

"Ah."

"We've known eachother since we were… 3 I think. Anyway, next is the groom-"

"Your brother."

"You really have to stop finishing my sentences, it wont look good infront of my mom. ANYWAYS, his full name is Benjamin Kenwal Duquesne (he's the younger one out of my two brothers). He's sorta like me; against excessive drinking, except at bachelor (or bachelorette parties, in my case) and big birthdays, stuff like that."

"Cool."

"Next up; the parents of the happy couple. There's dad (who you know), and my mama. She's… eccentric? I guess… but she used to drink a lot (like my dad); don't know 'bout now though… Anyway, word of caution; do _not_ talk 'bout their marriage. Never."

"Okay."

"Then there's Em's parent. The nicest people in the world – seriously Marie is Em's mom, hardcore Catholic, so is Joseph – her dad. Don't make "Marie, Joseph jokes; it's overdone."

"Figures," he said laughing out loud.

"Yeah, I know. But it's nice to see two people who are still so in love after so many years, who _truly _love each other.

"It's hard to find that now a days. A person that completes you… but once you find them, you _gotta_ hold in to them," he said, but it was like he was talking to himself – but not.

"He became Catholic for her."

"Woah."

"Tell me about it, everyone was shocked – they joked that everyone thought it was a hoax"

"I bet. It's like my cousin that became Muslim; at first all the parents were a little unsure, but the two religions aren't that different. One God, prayer, just the practice is different."

"And now?"

"Happily married, two kids, one on the way."

"Cool. Anyway here's the bride's maids and the best men list," I held the two lists that I had printed out between the two of us. 'Best men: Bobby, Derek – ugh! Michael, and Sam. Not bad, except Derek. Bride's maids: Me, Shona, Monica, and Lillian… wait LILLIAN!?"

I guess Eric saw me tense up, "What's wroge Cal?"

"Lillian.. Lillian Douglas."

"Is she Emil –"

"Sister. Evil, devil-like, Bitch - number – one, Lilly."

"Uh…"

"Sorry," I said calming myself down.

"It's okay. We all have our enemies,"

"I highly doubt you react like that."

"Well mine's – actually we gotta focus; who's is _she_?"

"Emily's sister. Ever since we were kids Lilly had to 'out do us'. Which – by the way – always failed miserably? We called her Lilith behind her back," I said laughing to myself. "Anyway, she is one year younger than us. A real skank, be warned, she will hit on anything and everything."

"Uh quick question Cal. Am I there as your date, or your best – Miami – friend, oryourboyfriend?" he said the last part fairly quickly.

"Uhh…" 'SHIT!! I wanna say yes, but… ugh!'

"I don't mean pressure you or anything, you can let me know closer to the date or something…"

"Boyfriend," I said abruptly without thinking. "I mean except certain people if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure."

"Next up," I said returning our attention to the task at hand, "Shona Ravensburg. Em's God sent cousin. She keeps us sane around Lilith. But she hates her too. Lillian is too scared to mess with her though."

"Mhm…"

"Finally Monica Cho, she was the quiet one; her, Shona, Em, and I were pretty much inseparable."

"Like the four musketeers."

"Yeah, except everyone called the 'four dolls'."

"Oooh… I gotta ask; who was Barbie?"

"I was," I said gruffly, "and if you tell anyone I will shoot you."

"like I havn't heard that one before."

"I will."

He laughed and said, "Your eyes are green though."

"That's what I said, but nooo! I was Barbie. Anyway."

The whole time he had been trying to contain his laughter but at that point he just exploded, "I'm sorry. I really am," he said between laughs. "I just… I… You were _BARBIE_!" I howled wiping a tear.

"It ain't that funny," I said solemnly.

"Oh? You just can't see it. It's _really_ funny."

"Shut up. To the best men… Bobby Saunders, Benny's long time best friend they do everything together: hunting, clubbing, even losing their virginities together."

"Oh my God. Do I want to know?"

"Not to each other. Same hotel room though; and to twins. I cried."

"Wow. Calleigh –"

"Next is Michael," she said effectively cutting me off. "He's Shona's boyfriend (for over ten years). "

"That's a long time."

"I know, we're all waiting for him to prepose."

"That's so romantic."

"I know. Him and Ben are really close; when mom and dad got divorced he really helped Ben out. His parents were already divorced. Then there's Sam. It's really ironic. He's had this _major_ crush on Monica since day one. He's kinda like Ryan…"

"How?"

"The sweater vests, but he's really shy. Not cocky."

"Interesting."

"And then there's Derek Douglas."

"Another one?" I nodded. "Another devil?

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Yup, this one hits on anything too, even grandmas, I've seen it."

"Yuck."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"So he must it on you a lot then, huh?" he asked his jaw tightening up.

"Yeah. But that's what you're for," I said smugly.

"So you're using me huh? I always knew you had ulterior motives."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm second on that list of his."

"To who?"

"You'd never guess, unless you saw it for yourself… Lillian."

"What?!"

"Yup. Those two are like peanut butter and jelly. It doesn't make sense but it works. There were rumours of incest. But there wasn't any proof."

"Eww… please, I'm Catholic," he said in disgust.

I laughed, glancing at the clock, "Wow."

"Whoa, no kidding. I better get going."

"Um, you could just spend the night?"

"Nah. I gotta head home and take care of some stuff." By now he had already made it to the door.

"Oh, okay."

"Well good night Cal," he said smiling at me as he slipped on his shoes. "And thanks."

"For what?"

"The info…"

"Eric I should be the one thankin' you.'

"Well in that case, anytime," he said opening the door. "G'night Cal," he said gently kissing my cheek.

"Night Eric," I said in pure awe. 'He _kissed_ _me!!_"

I shut the door behind him, and sighed, "Oh _Lord!_" I felt like a school girl, all over again. Eric was the only man in the world that had this effect on me. 'What did I get myself into?"


	3. A RedEye, a Skank, and A Kiss?

"Hey Cal, about the wedding…" I started, walking into the ballistics lab, "… are the bridesmaids dresses-"

"Um, Eric…"

"Oh, H. Sorry, I uh, I forgot Calleigh left this morning. Wow! Um…"

"Eric… Eric, you should leave the wedding talk for after work… you never know who could be listening in at the lab…" he said mysteriously.

"Right, thanks H."

"Anytime Eric. You know, she;s going to be gone for a month and a half…"

"I know… um H?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Is there a chance I might be able to take off a week, on top of the other 2?"

"You might not get paid for it… Stetler being Stetler… but I'll look into it."

"Thanks H. You the man," I said the case report at him as I left.

The red-head nodded in response and turned back to the gun.

3 weeks later

"_Flight 402 is now boarding for Darnel, Louisiana. All passengers are requested to please start boarding starting with row 1 to row 10…"_

I handed the flight attendant my boarding pass and walked towards the pane to find my seat. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 8a, 8b, 8c!' "Here we go," I said out loud to myself, sliding into my window seat. I quickly slid my briefcase under the seat in front of me, slipped off my shoes and got as comfortable… well as comfortable as one could on a tightly packed Red Eye flight. Once everyone was settled, a skanky looking flight attendant came around offering blankets to everyone," Sir, can I get you a blanket?" she said in a somewhat-seductive tone, "or anything else?" she offered winking.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?" she asked leaning forward, giving me a clear view down her shirt. Now, the old Eric probably would've jumped at the offer: sex, no strings… but not the new me. Calleigh was the only woman for me.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm good," I said turning on my iPod, choosing the playlist that would calm me down, and have me asleep in: 5, 4, 3…. Zzz…

ECECECECECECEC

"Sir? Sir?" I felt someone shake my shoulder, "sir, you need to wake up."

"Huh?" I found myself in an empty plane, jolting up in confusion.

The skanky flight attendant (who I had nick-named _Miss Flash-A-Lot)_, was giggling shamelessly, "Sir. You're the last one on the plane, you're gonna have to get up now. Unless there is something you need… my assistance in _any _way?"

"Wow! _Miss Flash-A-Lot_ strikes again!' "Uh…no, I'm good thanks," I said quickly slipping on my shoes and jacket, while grabbing my briefcase from underneath the chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thank you _Miss Fla-_ Miss," I said as I bolted out of the plane. 'Close one… almost said her nick-name aloud!' I grabbed a cart, picked up my two suitcases, and headed for the exit.

As I walked through the sliding doors, I noticed a sign, "_**Mr. Eric Delko**_" in bold letters. 'It looks familiar… But it's not like I told anyone I was coming? And it's… 3:00 AM – Darnel Time. "Um… hi, I'm Eric Delko," I said to the hand and sign (it was a hand and sign because there were two people smushed in front of the person). 'They must've stuck it out for me to see.'

The hand pointed further down the line of people to a less crowded area. "Okay," I said as the hand slipped back into its owner.

I began walking over to where the person/hand had gestured. All of a sudden I got jumped on, "What the – CALLEIGH??"

"Hey Eric!" she said happily. The sign was on the floor by my cart; she had her arms around my neck, and her legs wrapped around my waist. She quickly hopped off and pulled me into hug. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming early?"

"I wanted to surprise you. How'd you find out?" I asked.

"Well, I called your house at around 9:00 PM (Miami-time) and you didn't pick up; so I called your cell, but you didn't pick up that either. So then I called Horatio, and he kinda spilled the beans. He apologizes by the way; and anyway, so I checked the time of your flight, and I figured I'd pick you up."

"But it's so late?"

"I had some wedding stuff to take care of earlier, anyway, it's no big deal… besides, I've missed you," she added quietly.

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"Oh God!" she said, looking passed me toward the gate.

"What?" I asked, turning around to see _Miss Flash-A-Lot_ waving and smiling like a teenager on uppers, as she approached.

"Hey, Good-lookin'," she said tugging on her shirt, to add an extra inch to her already unequivocal amount of cleavage.

"Uh…"

"So you know "_Skank-zilla_"?" asked Calleigh somewhat calmly.

"I see you've met the ugly-stupid… blonde," stated _Skank-zilla_.

"Three things," I started," Yes, I know _Skank-zilla_. Two, Calleigh is one of the smartest, most beautiful woman I know," I directed at _Skank-zilla_. "And three; who is she?"

"She is Lillian."

"It's Lil'. Okay? And how do you know _Bullet-Bitch_?"

"Wow! You weren't kidding," I said to Calleigh, "Bullet-_Girl_ is my –"

"Girlfriend," Calleigh cut in, wrapping her arm around my waist.

I took the hint and draped my arm over her shoulders. "Yeah," I agreed, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Oh," she snorted.

"Yeah. And I plan on keeping it that way; right Babe?" I said leaning in as though I was going to kiss her.

"Eric," she whispered, our foreheads touching.

"Trust me," I mumbled back, before placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

I turned back to Lillian; who's jaw hit the floor. Then she broke into a full on sprint.

CALLEIGH

'He _kissed _me! Eric Delko – my sexy Cuban-Russian partner –_kissed_ me!!' I almost fell down from shock.

Once I convinced myself that technically, he didn't kiss me – 'cuz it wasn't on the lips – except a teeny, tiny bit (approximately… twenty percent); and Lilith had run away, he started apologizing ferociously.

"Uh, Cal. I am sooo sorry! I… I just really didn't like being under her scrutiny. I… I'm really sorry about the whole kiss – thingy! It… I know it was inappropriate, but… it… It seemed like the right thing to do-"

"Eric. Eric I get it. Lilith can be really annoying that way," I sighed. 'It was 'cuz of Lilith… Great… But the look in his eyes was so sincere!'

ERIC

'Oh, but I sooo wanted to properly kiss her! But she'd probably shoot me. I can almost guaranty she has a gun licence here.'

"So anyway," she started, pulling me out of my thoughts of making-out wth her at Darnel International, "We gotta get you home."

"Home? Uh, Cal, I already got a room-"

"Already taken care of. The place's my uncles; I explained that you're my boyfriend and he took care of the booking."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you'll be stayin' with us."

"Spare bedroom? I thought those would be full, 'cuz of your other-"

"My old bedroom. With me. You don't mind do you? For Lillian and "it" to belive we're together-"

"Oh, yeah… But what about your parents?"

"They know, and they're okay with it."

"But your dad-"

"He likes you Eric. He was really… relived when I told him we were going out; something about us taking to long…"

"So they don't know we're not-"

"No."

"Ahh…" 'Sleeping. In Calleigh's old bed room. In Calleigh's bed. With her… Oh boy! It's gonna be a looonnnggg three weeks!'

"You wanna get going? My 'Stang's out front."

"'Stang?"

"Yeah, a '67 Flashback. Grabber Yellow, with a double barrelled balck stripe."

"Woah! Calleigh, I'm impressed… I didn't know cars were your thing?"

"Well, you're not the only one who know's about sexy cars," she said winking, and walking off.

"You do me proud," I said smiling brightly, chasing after her. 'Inteligent. Hot. And a _car-lover_! She's oh so_ perfet_!'


	4. Meet the Family part1

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking sooo long to update. Your patience is greatly appreciated! My mom has been a real… well you can figure it out. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short…  
~nabz  
P.S. Happy whatever you celebrate!**

"Here it is..." I said pulling up to the house.

"Wow! It's huge!"

"Well, it's been in my family for years."

"Cool… Why are all the lights on?"

"Most of the out-of-town family came this evening."

"So…"

"We're all partying, we are party people," I said nodding mock seriously.

"Oye," he said taking in a deep breath.

"Relax, we've been over everyone important: Ben, Emily, Dad, Ma-"

"Susan – Hayes, right?"

"Yeah; Gran – or Mrs Hayes, or Grandma Hayes, or even Ms. Hayes… she'll let you know; Lilith, Derek, Bobby – who's probably drunk," I thought out loud, shaking my head, "Michael or Mike, Shona, Sam, and Monica," I said getting out of the car and popping the trunk.

"And DJ," he said following my suit.

"Don't talk 'bout DJ, unless he shows up. Gran tends to get upset…"

"Oh, okay," he nodded understandingly.

I started the trek to the backdoor.

"Um, Cal? The main door is right here."

"I know. We're going to the back," I said matter-of-factly.

"Uh… okay. Lead on," he said bringing his two bags, while I carried his briefcase.

"If you wanna get mobbed; then we go through the front. The back is safer."

"Ah, wise one you are, eh? Sneaky, sneaky…"

We laughed quietly, arriving at the backdoor. "Leave your stuff here."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…" I said flirtatiously. 'Easy Duquesne! No flirting! He works with you… But he's gorgeous! Even after being in an airplane for 3 hours, he looks oh so fine. Damn that five o'clock shadow. Not to mention the leather jacket and dark-washed jeans…"

"Uh Cal. Why are we at the barn?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet; before you launch yourself into that chaos. You need her approval…"

"If that's what it takes…"

'Aw…' "You need to be really quiet. She's easily startled."

"Sure," he whispered.

As we approached her I stepped ahead. "Hey Cocoa," I coaxed, stroking the mane of the chocolate coloured horse.

"Wow! She's a beauty!"

"Isn't she?

"Can I?" he asked timidly motioning to his hand.

"Ask her. Bring your hand to her nose."

He carefully brought his hand to her nose. Cocoa nuzzled it and let out a quiet neigh of approval.

"She likes you," I said smiling. Cocoa had a good head on her shoulders… almost like a sixth sense of some sort. 'She never did like Jake,' I mused.

"She's soft," he said rubbing her neck, slowly moving it up to her mane, to stroke it.

Our fingertips brushed against each others, sending a shock through my body. I looked up into his eyes, holding back at the intensity of it all. "Um… we best – better... get… going…" I stammered. Only he could affect me like this.

"Yeah," he mumbled, swallowing hard.

We slowly exited the way we came but this time I lead him to the left – instead of the right. I guess he was too tired to ask where we were going. I lead him to the other barn and opened the door.

"Wow Cal!"

"When we were younger, around the time of my uncle's wedding, they changed the spare barn into a series of bedrooms. There's a washroom on the left you can use to freshen up."

"They all in use?" he asked looking around.

"Uh huh, every single one of 'em."

"Holly…" he mumbled as he washed his face, he didn't bother to shut the door for some reason. "This place is awesome Calleigh! I'd have love to grow up on a –"

"Ranch like this one? No you wouldn't have. On the outside, we were picture perfect; as a family, we were a mess…"

"Oh," he said solemnly as he dried his face. "Let's role," he said taking a deep breath.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hang on a sec," I said creeping up the stairs with one of his carry-ons. "You would've never lasted with a bag and two carry-ons. I can't even…"

"Woah," he mumbled stepping into the house I'd once called home.

"Hey ya'll!" I called stepping in right behind him.

Everyone turned to see the two of us – an odd couple. Him tall, muscular, coffee-coloured skin; me short, toned, with a light completion. They all stayed quiet till my dad stepped out of the crowd, after pushing his way through, "Eric, how's your flight, son?"

I could feel the potential tension building, 'Oh_ no…_' I thought to myself.

"Mr. Duquesne, it was… good. I slept through the whole thing."

There was one thing they were all waiting for… "You ready to meet the family?"

"Absolutely," he said calmly.

They all cheered. I let out a sigh of relief, '_Thank God I brought him!' _


	5. Meet the Family part2

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update… skools bin a bitch. :P so may bbf has bin on my case like al the time (since I don't let preview my stuff nymore); nyway, this ones 4 u babe! ;P**

"Dad, why don't I introduce him to everyone," cut in Calleigh.

'Oh thank God!' I thought as I felt her slip her hand into mine. My eyes widened at the unexpected action.

"Only if you insist, Lambchop."

"Yeah, I do," she said tightly, dragging me off to meet someone.

"Thanks," I whispered into her ear, still holding her hand. "So… who's first?"

"Mama," she said as we approached a lady that looked similar to Calleigh. Looks wise, she had hair that was more of a bleached blond, her eyes were a hazy blue, a slender – but aging figure, and apparently a thing for spandex. As we got closer I felt Calleigh's grip tighten, "Mama, this is Eric."

"Really? Wow! You weren't kiddin'…" said the older woman as her eyes raked over me.

"Ma-" but Calleigh was cut off as her mother extended her hand in my direction, which I shook firmly.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you darlin' – nice grip (firm but gentle)," she said raising her eyebrows, "but it's a thing we seamstress' do, you see. You must be… how big is your in-seam boy?"

"Ma!" hissed Calleigh, eyes wide in horror.

"What? It's just a question. Besides I'm sure he doesn't mind," she smiled innocently.

'What the hell…' I thought, really wishing (and praying) I wasn't the object of their discussion.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you hon'," she smiled. Her smile was almost identical to Calleigh's – except it didn't make me go weak in the knees.

"You too ma'am," I nodded with a shy smile.

"Awwee; ain't he cute!?" she gushed to the woman standing next to her, who just rolled her eyes. "An' call me mama, none of this "ma'am" business. Understood?" she said wagging her finger at me.

"Yes ma'am. I mean…"

"Mama, I got show him off to everyone else," interrupted Calleigh – saving me once again.

"You be sure to say good-night before you two scamper off to bed, you hear?" she said, eye-brows raised suggestively.

"Uh…" I started to defend our 'celibacy'.

"Good-bye mother," announced Calleigh. "Don't bother arguin' with her, you aren't gonna get anywhere," she insisted her accent coming out stronger than usual.

I smiled at seeing this side of Calleigh. Although she wasn't entirely relaxed, she seemed unfazed, which was odd for the "work" Calleigh Duquesne.

"Anyway, aside from my strangely-still-sober mother –"

"That was her sober?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh yes… that's Grams," she smiled pointing to the elder lady on the couch focused on the staring contest she was having with her dog (she was winning).

"Wow, she looks like an older version of-"

"Me? Yeah, I get that a lot," she chuckled.

"You know it's a compliment… you're beautiful. She is too," I whispered in her ear.

She blushed furiously, "Gram!"

"Over here dearest, this dog insists on staring at me, so I'm gonna stare right back. Where'd you disappear to anyway?"

"I had to get Eric," she said waiting patiently for the dog to blink.

"What, he could catch a cab himself?" she asked, eyeing the dog lazily – but still entirely intensely.

I cleared my throat, and scratched the back of my neck (a nervous habit of mine). This old lady was getting utterly terrifying, really, _really_ fast.

"Boy, I know your there; and just 'cuz I'm blunt don't mean I'm stupid –or scary," she said unfazed.

My eyes went wide in terror. I looked at Calleigh who was struggling not to laugh.

Finally the dog blinked and scampered off to a corner and seemed to crawl up into a tight ball of fur. "Anyway, now that that's done let's take a look at you," she turned to us.

Calleigh pulled me in front of the elderly woman, our hands still connected.

"So this is the feller you can't stop talkin' bout, eh?" she asked Calleigh giving me the once over (I was beginning to feel like a medium-well, peppercorn steak).

"I told her I could have caught a cab." I insisted. "She didn't listen…"

"Do Duquesne women take orders from men? I don't think so! We maybe all Southern and polite, but we're stubborn, ain't we darlin'?"

"Yes Gram," she smiled knowingly.

"Sit boy," she said patting the seat next to her. "Calleigh dear, get me a whiskey."

"Gram-" Calleigh started in a motherly tone.

"Don't argue missy, just do it. It ain't even for me," the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Then who's it for the dog?" the ballistics expert asked (I saw the interrogation tactics coming out).

"Oh yes," the grandma replied sarcastically, "just get it!"

"Fine," the young woman replied in a huff.

"So, Delko… What's that short for?" the older woman asked focusing her attention back onto me.

"Delektorsky," I nodded.

"You're Cuban-Russian right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Big family?"

I nodded, and smiled thinking of my own, "Yeah, definitely. I'd like to have one of my own… that is if _she _wants one… preferably a big one."

"She??"

"Calleigh," I nodded, feeling a knot forming in my gut. It was something about the way she said "she". As if I wasn't talking about Calleigh – like I wanted to be talking about her… but I wasn't. This woman was a walking lie-detector.

"Cut the crap. I know you two ain't together," she rolled her eyes as though I were stupid.

"Ah…" I began to stammer.

"Calleigh never could lie to me… but I can also tell you both care for each other – more than usual."

"Yeah," I nodded suddenly finding my hands very interesting, "more than anything. At least on my end… she's my best-friend," I sighed.

"And you love her," she asked – more like stated.

"I –" I started looking up into her aged green eyes for the first time. They were like Calleigh's, except they had more wisdom behind them… as though she had seen it all and was now just a little tired. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Good, she needs a real man. Not like that retarded son-of-a-you-know-what, named Berkley."

"I agree, entirely. But sometimes I think I'm not-" I stopped as I saw Calleigh weaving her way through the crowd.

"Here Grams," she said, placing the glass of whiskey on the coffee table (on a coaster of course).

"You said you were Cuban-Russian?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Cubans take rum right?" she lifted the glass as though she were examining the poison's hue in the light.

"Yup; and my Russian side takes their Vodka dry."

"Good," she nodded, placing the drink in my hand. "Drink it – as a shot; none of this nursin' it slowly business."

"Sure," I said lifting it to my lips.

"Eric! You don't have to – Grams, what are you doin'?"

"Seein' if this fella has a chance in this family. Drink up boy!"

"Uh, okay." I said looking into the glass. "Cheers," I muttered before drowning the bitter liquid, barely flinching. I cleared my throat, and sighed, "It's been a while," I shook my head a little.

"Not bad for a city boy. Could use a little work, but hey!" she shrugged.

Calleigh's face was frozen in a state of pure shock; it practically screamed "Holy shit!"

"Now you two run along. Calleigh – he's better than most. And Eric my boy: be careful, these people are crazy," Grandma Hayes said utterly seriously.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled as Calleigh disappeared into the crowd.

Once we were mixed amongst the crowd, Calleigh turned to me (apparently over her state of shock), "What was _that_?!"

"What? The whiskey? Oh that was nothing," I shrugged.

"I didn't know you could take whiskey like that!" she gushed

"You never asked," I smiled.

"Touché… what'd you guys talk 'bout while I was gone?" she pried. I could tell she was dying to know.

"Nothing really. She asked about my background, how long I've known you, how long we've been going out… the usual."

"That's it?" she asked suspiciously. I nodded. "So? How long?"

"Well, I estimated… you ended it with Jake –formally – nine months ago, plus 2-3 months of healing and/or rebounds –"

"3 months! Wow!"

"Too short?" I asked catiously.

"No. Far too long; Duquesnes are back on their feet within… a month – month-and-a-half."

"Oh… okay, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, 3 months to heal, so… about 5 months… 2-ish weeks."

"Not bad… I-"

"Calleigh!" squealed a brunet woman who (besides the hair) could quite possibly have been Calleigh's sister; but I knew otherwise.

"Em, there you are. This is Er-"

"Eric Delko… oh I know. Wow! You weren't kidding…" she nodded approvingly as she gave me the once-over.

'_Seriously_?! '

"Em… Em, what are you-"

"You're the diver right?" I nodded catiously. "Yeah, I could see that… wash-board abs, toned-"

"Emily! You're engaged – to my brother might I add - and here you are checking out my… my."

"The only reason I can do that is 'cuz I know you two ain't together," she rolled her eyes.

"_Em!_" hissed Calleigh.

"What?! Anyway, the fact that you aren't getting' lucky with the man – and yes, he is most definitely a man – is utterly stupid. Besides, my fiancé would appreciate my taste in men," she in a mater-of-factly way while nodding.

"Taste in what?" asked a husky voice from behind.

"Hey baby-brother. Eric, this is Benjamin; Benny this is Eric Delko."

"Hey man!"he grinned wildly. His smile was identical to Calleigh's.

"Hey; I can definitely see the resemblance," I commented,

"No insulting the groom," he joked. "But on a serious note. Calleigh," he started, wrapping his arm around her waist, "this girly here. She's very loved. You goof-off, you're in shit. Got it?"

"Ben! I can take care of myself!" argued Calleigh.

"Sis-"

"Don't "sis" me!" she retorted.

"Trust me dude. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I care too much. ," I swallowed hard.

"Awweee…" cooed Emily.

"I… I uh…" stammered Calleigh.

"Good to know we're on the same page," he nodded seriously.

"Ignore him Eric, he's just being silly (it happens when he's drunk)," said Emily.

"What are you talking 'bout? I am one hundred and ten _billion_ percent sober," he exclaimed (doing "jazz-hands" while saying billion). "she doesn't know what she's talking 'bout," he whispered loudly.

"Caleigh… Calleigh… woman! You still there?" Emily asked waving her hand infront of Calleigh's face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here. Eric, we – uh – we gotta go…" she walked off sill looking slightly deranged.

"Sure, see you guys later," I said following after her. "Oh and congrats!" I called out.

"That's uh… Bobby," she said absent-mindedly as we walked passed a guy who was nocked-out on the couch.

"Good to know," I joked.

"That's Shona and Michael," she pointed out. Through the window I could see two people sitting on the swing-set.

"Cool," I said, absorbing the random spits of information, absorbing it all like a sponge.

"Monica and Sam don't really come to these things. It ain't really their thing," she nodded. She finally seemed like she come out of her "What-the-HELL" stage, and back to normal… we almost. "Do you want something to drink?" as we walked towards the bar.

"Nah… I'm good. I might crash if I have anything to drink," I chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Awe, you're blushing!" she laughed. "It's fine, and if you do crash, we'll say it was the jet-lag," she smiled knowingly.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I think I should take my stuff up-stairs. Which room?"

"Right. Up the stairs, down the hall, last room on the left; the doo shouldn't be locked. Do you want a hand?" she offered.

"I'm good. Gotta show my strength off, you know… be all macho," I nodded.

"Okay. Don't forget, on the left," she smiled wildly.

**So there you have it! I think this chapter (plus the A/N) is 2000 words, YAY!!! [it's a first for me ********] Anyway, it's sorta like a cliffy, I mean he's going to her room! OMG!! [yes I am feeling kinda exited tonight – you can tell] Anyway!!!! Goodnight everyone, sleep well, and hopefully I'll update soon ******


	6. Her Sanctuary

**He guys! So as I said, im tryin to update faster… it seems to be goin pretty good [4now ;)]. Soooo… Eric's off to Calleigh's old room… dun dun dun da… well here we go…**

**OH! N thx to all of those who reviewd, when evr I read reaviews, apparently I get this stupid smile on my face, n my mom always asks what's wrong (I think she thinks im sum constantly depressd child.. oh well)**

As I carried the luggage down the hall, it struck me… I was about to enter Calleigh Duquesne's old bed-room, her previous space of inhabitance, her previous sanctuary; where her old memories (good and bad) were laid to rest.

I slowly opened the door, as though as she were inside. I crept in, surveying the room as best as I could through the moon light shining in. It was spacious… well fairly huge to be blunt. The walls had been painted a green colour (one that was identical to her eyes). As I walked over to the far corner of the room, and set down my bags. 'Nice and out of the way,' I thought to myself. The room was relatively spotless, so I assumed she didn't want me launching my bag just anywhere, disturbing the natural flow of the room.

The room looked as though it had been ripped from the pages of an interior-designer magazine. The wall opposite the door was one floor to ceiling window, looking out on to the fields below and as far as the eye could see. There was a glass sliding door furthest away from me and the bags, leading to the balcony, and outside on her deck were a set of deck chairs. Beneath my sock covered feet was bamboo hard-wood, though near the entrance was a large plush wine-red rug. Above it, further into the room Was a poppy-red couch (facing the wall, perpendicular to the door), and a matching white beanie chair. At the center of the room, was a queen size bed. The head-board was most definitely hand-made, 'Cherry-wood,' I thought to myself. Attached to the head-board was a book case, stuffed with criminology books, gun magazines, and the odd classic novel. The duvet cover was white with thick red stripes (that matched the rug), and random splotches of sea-foam green… not quite like the walls, but close. One pillow was the same green, another that was wine-red, and in the center was a white heart-shaped one. 'Wow!' I thought, 'a ton of thought must have gone into this….' As I walked around to marvel the craftsmanship of the bookshelf, I saw another matching rug (a fair bit smaller) at the base of the bookcase. As I walked around back towards the door, I saw a cherry-wood wardrobe pressed against the wall. Behind me (where my luggage sat) was a door, and in the opposite corner was a cherry-wood chest of drawers, and beside that, a full length mirror with silver plating. All the doors were made of a translucent glass, except the main one which was white. Behind the unknown door was presumably the washroom.

As I moved to leave the room, I noticed a peg-board behind the door I had entered from. Upon it was a calendar, a few sticky-notes, and two pictures. The first was of the original team (Horatio, Alexx, Yelina, Tim, Calleigh and I – at the far end laughing mercilessly); the other was much older. There was a little girl (who I assumed was Calleigh), a very young-looking Mr. Duquesne and Ms. Hayes (formally, Mrs. Duquesne), Ben, and another boy. The picture had to have been at least twenty years old. Calleigh was in the center; behind her Duke (smiling proudly); in front of him was the unknown boy (with his arm slung over Calleigh's shoulders). He seemed sad, almost (though it might have been just because his smile consisted of only a mere turning up of one of the corners of his mouth. He seemed like a masculine version of Calleigh, due to his eyes. They were the same hue, with an equal amount of depth, they were worn as an old man's. Ultimately the eyes of a wise man. On the other side of Calleigh, was Ben (grinning like crazy – even though one of his front teeth was missing); behind Ben was Ms. Hayes, looking poise as ever, with a feminine smile. Turning my focus back to Calleigh, I could seen in her smile (the one that was truly bright, but didn't quite reach her eyes) and in her eyes (slightly dull, with a tinge of sadness) that even though they all looked like the perfect family, they weren't happy.

Suddenly, the door opened up, effectively hitting me in the head.

"Oh my God! Eric! Jesus, are you okay?!" she asked, rushing to my aid.

I stumbled back and fell unto the beanie chair, "Uh… Yeah, just a little surprised," chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, God! I thought something was wrong… I mean you had been up here for so long and I thought… oh Eric! I'm so sorry!" she began to ramble.

"Cal, I'm fine see?" I asked swiping my finger under my nose, revealing no blood.

"What were you doing?" she asked still deeply concerned.

"I was just… looking at the picture, of you and your family from a while back… when you were little," I said shyly.

"Oh that ol' thing? It's a fav… it was from before the divorce… before everything went down-hill… Even D.J. was somewhat happy…" she nodded solemnly.

'D.J.! That's who that is!' I nodded. It was then it struck me how close they were. It also struck me how close we were… me seated in the beanie, her squatting in front of me, holding my hands… 'When had that happened?'

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very familiar picture resting on the glass-topped, cherry-wood side tables near her bed. Ironically, I woke up to the same picture. The picture was one that was difficult to forget. It was of Calleigh and I, at the bar we used to go to after shift. My arms were around her shoulders, hers around my waist… it definitely was a hug. We were both so happy at the time, with Speed behind the camera.

"We should head back down," she mumbled, removing her hands from mine.

"What?" I asked getting pulled out of my memory, turning back to face her.

"Downstairs… we should head back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are," she smiled.

"Right," I agreed, standing up beside her.

"As we walked to the door, she asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Eric?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in a memory," I smiled, nodding towards the picture of Calleigh and me. "You know, I wake up to the same one."

"Really?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Now let's get back to that party – before rumours start up."

"Oh yeah," she said coming into realization of what we were in for. Meeting her family had been an eye-opener…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing that… interior design was something I had planned to go into, oh well… I hope t made sense, please let me know if it didn't, or if it did, or if you liked or disliked it… in short, im asking you to review… ;P**

**Love you all, Nabz**


	7. Off To Bed

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter… it's short n sweet… for those of you who want things to be a little more steamy – all in due time… Thx to all those who reviewd!!**

Slowly at around two am those who weren't sleeping at the ranch began to filter out, and tose who were retreaded to their sleeping quarters. Gran had hustled up to her room a while ago, like wise Mr. Duquesne and Ms. Hayes (who oddly enough had opted to share a room) had passed out upstairs; leaving Ben, Emily, Calleigh and myself to clean up.

"I'm beat," said Ben, collapsing on the couch in the den once we were finished.

"As am I," sighed Emily, flopping on top of him.

"Join the club," mumbled Calleigh from her pillow (she was laying on her stomach on the other couch), dozing off.

I smiled to myself. Back in Miami, Calleigh would be the one who always denied her wariness, whereas here she was definitely more open.

"We should head up," muttered Emily, though she showed no signs of acting on her suggestion.

Calleigh on the other hand was already asleep, I chuckled to myself (I was leaning against the wall).

"Get off me Em," Ben sighed pushing her off him up onto her feet. "You know what I just realized. Eric is probably feeling like it is 3:30 am… an' here we are bitchin' an' complanin' an' he's just quiet… wow," he stated wandering towards the stairs to the main room.

"Uh, Emily? I can carry Calleigh to bed, but I don't think she will be very comfortable sleeping in those," I gestured to her attire.

"Meh…" she shrugged, not seeming to care.

"Come on Em, give him a hand, he's got the balls to carry 'Leigh."

"Fine, fine. But let's hurry this up, I'm tired," she treaded up the stairs.

"Oh, an' Delko, be careful," he raised his eye brows.

"Don't worry," I said picking her up (my arms under neck and knees). "She's light."

"I wasn't referring to her but… Never mind," shook his head.

While ascending the stairs, Calleigh shifted into my embrace, burring her face into my chest, a smile ghosting over her relaxed face.

"Awweee…" squealed Emily to Ben, "They are so cute together!"

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Ben rubbing his eye.

"Why can't you carry me like that?" she asked.

"'Cuz every time I try, you end up squealin' Bloody murder and hittin' me!" he reasoned, as we entered the bedroom.

"Well I wouldn't if you carried me like that! You carry me like a sack of potatoes!"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked confused.

"You throw me over your shoulders!" she exclaimed, rummaging through one of Calleigh's drawers, trying to find a suitable pair of pyjamas, "Calleigh has far too much lingerie in here for my liking," she said under her breath – but I still heard it, and could feel my face going red.

"So?" Ben asked, not hearing anything, collapsing on the beanie chair.

"Benjamin Kenwal Duquesne! Didn't your mama teach you to never throw a woman over you shoulder?" came a voice from my chest, "and don't even bother lying, 'cuz I was there."

I looked down in surprise, Emily and Ben didn't even react.

"You tell him Gun-girl," noted Emily. "By the way, which pyjamas would you like?"

"The blue bottoms-"

"Full bottoms I suppose," assumed Emily.

"Well if you let me finish; the ones with the cows one 'em and the matching cami (the one that says "Moo!") will do just fine, thanks," she mumbled, still in my arms.

I was in shock. Ben was muttering on about his tactics of carrying women, while shaking his head; Emily was going through Calleigh's drawers trying to find the requested pyjamas; Calleigh was half asleep in my arms like a little kid (which I found out-right adorable); and I was standing there in a state of obliviousness.

"Found 'em! Bring the invalid here Eric," motioned Emily.

I walked toward where she was standing.

"Stand he up carefully, good. Calleigh, arms up," insisted Emily in a very motherly tone. "Arms up dear, shirt off."

"I'm going to step out," I mumbled heading for the door.

"Why?" Emily asked, leaving Calleigh there with her arms up.

"Well, um Calleigh's changing," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"So? It ain't nothing you haven't seen before, right? Well, I mean accordin' to Calleigh…" she raised her eyebrows up for affect.

"Yes, but I haven't seen… and well, it's not my place to…" I trailed off trying to figure out how to word what I was trying to say.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say you're the respectful type? Fine, you can leave, but she'll be done in a second."

"Right," I said as I stepped out of the room. 'Oh boy…'

"Ben you too. Stop staring off into space and mumbling like an idiot, no aliens are comin' to get you."

"What are you talkin' about? Besides it's nothing I haven't seen."

"Ben, we aren't kids anymore. She has boobs, you know."

I chuckled to myself. "So? I've seen yours Em," retorted Ben, too lazy to get out of the chair.

"FAR too much information!" said Calleigh abruptly.

"For God's sake Ben, just get."

I was pacing the hallway, trying to stop thinking of "Calleigh's boobs"… it was more difficult than I'd like to admit.

"I don't get women," stated Ben as he was shoved into the hallway.

"Join the club."

"First they don't care. Then it's a matter of life or death… to damn confusing."

"And, on top f it all, you're getting married!" I laughed.

"I know. I think I must have been-"

"She's done Eric. But you may have to move her to the bed, she's just kind of standing there."

"Okay. Does she need anything else?" I asked.

"Teeth brushed, if you can manage. Don't both with the toilet."

"Sure. Oh and what side of the bed does she sleep on?"

"Last time I checked… Left when you're on the bed, so facing it: right."

"You gonna do it?" chuckled Ben.

"Well… I figured-"

"Ben, don't be so damn intrusive. Let's leave Eric to his business. G'night Eric."

"Goodnight Emily. Ben," I nodded.

"'Night Delko."

I walked back into the bedroom, to find Calleigh half asleep standing in front of the washroom door. "Hey Cal?"

"Mmm…"

"We need to brush your teeth."

"Oh, okay…" she said not moving.

I smiled, she was so cute when she was half asleep. I carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. I ran her toothbrush and the warm stream of water flowing from the tap and then applied a small amount of toothpaste on to the bristles. Her toothbrush had Tweety-birds on it, I assumed it was an old spare. "Say ah, Cal."

"Ahh…" she opened her mouth (actually saying "Ah").

"Good," I said brushing her teeth as gently as possible. "Now you need to spit… into the sink," I added thoughtlessly.

She spat.

"Great, now I need to brush you tongue. Can you come and stick you tongue out over the sink?"

She nodded and got off the seat-cover and stood in front of the sink with her tongue sticking out.

I rinsed away the leftover toothpaste and gently brushed the residue off her tongue. "Perfect." I filled her cup with water and offered it to her, "Rinse time." She swished the tasteless liquid around her mouth and then spat it out.

"Done," she mumbled.

"Time to get you to bed, eh Querida?" She nodded and raised her arms up toward me like a little kid asking to be picked up. I scooped her up in response and carried her into the bedroom. She wound wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist; like my nieces did. I smiled at how comfortable she was around me. I laid her down on the bed after pulling back the covers, and tucked her in snugly. "Sleep well Cal," I whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Night Eric," she mumbled in response, somehow kissing the corner of my mouth.

I quickly got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and striping down into my boxers and undershirt. as I walked past the bed towards the couch, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bed.

"You're sleeping with me Hot-Stuff, remember?" she smiled.

Once I adjusted myself accordingly, she snuggled into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. I draped an arm over her shoulders, pulled her close and tugged the blanket up around us before I was consumed by exhaustion. But before I did, I whispered into her hair, "Love you Cal."

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please RnR. **

**p.s. I know on the show they sleep on opposite sides of the bed, but that will be explained later… *wiggles eyebrows***

**Nabz**


	8. Perfect Guy, Comfey Bed, and a Proposal?

**Enjoy darlings! Oh! N I've switched to Calleigh's POv**

_Here we are lying on a blanket on the sand, his arms around me. It was perfect._

_The sun was setting, clear sky, bare-beach, except the two of us._

"_Love you," I mumbled into his shoulder._

"_I love you too, Cal," he responded, pressing a kiss to my hair._

_As the sun sunk into the ocean, slipping over the horizon, he turned to look me in the eyes. Green meeting brown; woman to man. I always got lost in his eyes when he looked at me like that; the intensity, the passion, the love. He shifted us so we were on our sides, reaching into his khaki-shorts' pocket._

_I stared at him quizzically. Out of his pocket he pulled out a velvet jewellery box."Oh my god," I mumbled, eyes growing really big at the site of the tiny parcel. He grasped my small hand in his much larger one._

"_Calleigh," he started, looking slightly nervous, "from the moment I met you, I knew something as different about you. Something special. You changed my world, flipping it upside-down – rather, right side-up. You flipped me and you shook me senseless, or at least that is what it felt like. Over the recent years, I've come to realize that without you, I'm nothing. I'd kinda be like the dead piece of coral in the Caribbean Sea. But with you I'm something. I'm the final chapter in the perfect book. _

"_Calleigh, you are the queen of my world. Everything I do is for you, or because of you, to be with you." He stopped to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. "Calleigh, please make me that final chapter; make me the happiest man in the universe; crown me the king of you world. And I swear, you won't go unloved, upraised, or without anything you will ever need – ever want. Calleigh Marie Ann Duquesne, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the velvet box, revealing a princess cut diamond set in a white-gold band. _

_At first, I was awestruck, unable to find the words to explain my feelings. And he waited, not hurrying me to respond. He just waited, just as he always had. "Ye-Yes," I stammered, still in awe._

_He carefully slipped the band onto my finger and my hand tightly in his grasp. As I looked up to his face, he smiled the smile he saved for me and me only. He slowly leaned forward, giving me far too much time to think and process. Getting tired of him taking his sweet time, I brought my hands to his face, and smashed our lips together in an emotion-filled kiss. It was originally rough, but he quickly turned it into something sweet and gentle. As we slowly eased apart, I glanced at the ring on my hand. "You said yes," he whispered to me, all excited._

"_I know!" I whispered back. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be Ms. Eric Delko?"I asked jokingly, as I leaned in for another kiss._

My eyes shot open from the passion radiating from the kiss. 'Mrs. Eric Delko,' I thought to myself. 'Where the hell-' It was then that I noticed the strong arms wrapped around me. 'Where am I?' I thought. 'Louisiana, right… Ben and Em are getting' married, right. Now who is this?' I thought. I was hesitant to look at who it was, because all I knew was that a very muscular chest was currently my pillow. 'A very bare-chested man is my pillow.' And although I didn't know who my well-approved, bare-chested friend was, I was very comfortable.

I looked up to see who this "pillow" was to find myself face-to-fae with a sleeping Eric Delko. 'Oh boy…' I was terrified, confused, and very comfortable, al at the same time.

We fit together perfectly though; legs entangled, arms wrapped around each other, my head resting on his chest. It was perfect. The perfect guy, comfy bed, but inconvenient location (Miami would have been better).

I rolled in his arms so I could see the clock, '7:00 am… why so early? I'm supposed to be on vacation! Well, I might as well shower and make breakfast.' I turned back to Eric, 'He looks so pesceful, so content, so happy.' I carefully slid out of no his embrace. Glancing at his face as I slipped away; a slight frown grazed his face but was quickly replaced by a faint smile, as he tugged at my pillow in replacement.

'I should… should… I'm gonna make some breakfast. Yeah, breakfast.'

_**15 minutes later**_

I tip-toed back upstairs, avoiding the squeaky floor boards, into my room. I set the food in the toaster oven to keep it warm, on low so the house wouldn't burn down, and then slipped into the shower…

**She's in the shoer, he's asleep… what now? Okay, so the ending was boring, but it was a filler. Exams are coming up so I might not be able to update as soon as I like (though it's not like I update every week – but I'm tryin!). Sorry guys, please RnR! It'll make the exam-studying go better :)**

**Nubz**


	9. A Powder Blue Towel

**So I've written like 20 + chapters on paper… I just have to find time to type them all out. Here's number nine… it's fairly funny compared to the last one…**

I woke up in undoubtedly the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. it was soft, but not soft to the point where you felt like you were sinking into a gigantic marshmallow. I laid there and imagined holding Calleigh in my arms… kissing down her soft skin down to her – _where is she?_

It was then that I realized that I was no longer holding her, but her pillow. And that was probably a good thing considering I probably would have been strangling her. 'She's probably out with Emily,' I thought to myself as I dragged myself out of the bed. I felt a light morning breeze on my face as I stepped out onto the balcony. As I closed my eyes, I imagined bringing _our_ kids here…

"_Catch me if you can!" she squealed as she ran across the field, him running not far behind. Calleigh and I sitting on the porch, morning coffee at hand, my arm over her shoulder… it was perfect._

The vivid dream ended quickly as I felt a yawn coming. As I stepped back inside, I rubbed my eyes in a tired haze; too engrossed in my shuffle to the suitcase lying on the ground to notice the slight hum of the toaster oven.

I quickly pulled out a fresh pain of clothes. A pair of comfy jeans, a loose polo, and a pair of boxers. **[I've always pictured Eric as a boxer-brief/boxer kind of guy… sorry to all you brief loving people]** I walked toward the bathroom, ignoring the "_Where is Calleigh_" that had been on repeat in the back of my head. It was as though two sides of my brain were arguing… "S_he's fine_," verses "_But she wouldn't have just left without telling you!_" Trying not to laugh out loud at the childish argument in my head, I opened the bathroom door.

As I opened the door, I stumbled backwards due to the burst of light. Once my eyes adjusted (which was rather quickly) I shut them almost instantly, dropped everything, and quickly backed back into the bedroom. "Oh shit! Oh my God! Calleigh I – I… SHIT! Ah crap, I'm so, so, so sorry! I – Shit!" Not really knowing where I was going, I stumbled back into the bookcase, effectively smacking my head on the bookcase. "Ow… Calleigh, I'm so sorry… I had no idea! Jesus… crap, oh crap…"

"Eric," she started from her voice I could tell she was following me stumbling through the bedroom. "Eric, open eyes. You're going to fall and hurt yourself… Eric, I'm not naked. Eric. Eric," she tried persistently, trying to hide the laughing that went along with the awkward situation.

I fell back onto something and finally realized what she had said. "Oh," I said, keeping my eyes covered. And although it didn't really come across, I was relieved beyond compare.

"Are you going to you going to uncover your eyes?" she asked.

I turned in the direction her voice was coming from. After all, my mom had always said, "_Eric, you must always face someone when you are talking to them, otherwise you are being very rude_." I slowly moved my hands from my face.

"Eric, your eyes. Really this is… Eric, come on… seriously," now she wasn't even trying to stop the laughter.

As I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw was most definitely better than any dream could have possibly ever been. Calleigh, standing in front of me, (laughing no less) in a blue towel a very small powder blue towel. My jaw nearly hit the floor.

Once she stopped laughing, she chuckled and said, "Eric. You're staring."

"Sorry. It's just you're… in… a… a… towel," I stammered.

"Uh huh," she smiled, as though there was nothing weird about this at all.

My eyes latched onto a bead of water that was traveling across her collarbone, slowly, down towards the edge of the towel. I quickly turned my head away and focused my gave upon the wardrobe that was to my left, which I still had no clue to what it held.

"Eric, you're acting like this is the first time-"

"It's not," I clarified. "It's just… it's you," I mumbled, 'Wow, smooth Delko…'

"Awe, Eric," she smiled as she sat down next to me (still in that frickin' towel); "you're being shy!"

"Can you blame me? You look… I should stop now," I said, realizing where this conversation was going.

"It's okay," she smiled, resting her hand on my thigh, which caused me to look at her. And even though it was a friendly gesture, it was very… well I hope I wasn't the only one that felt that shock. "You don't look to bad yourself," she blushed as she got up off the bed and headed back into the bathroom.

Between the burning sensation on my thigh and the way she had blushed, it struck me that I was only in a pair on boxers and a 'beater. I sat there awestruck, until I realized that she had put on an old t-shirt and shorts, climbed back into bed with the food. "Care to join me Mr. Delko, or are you gonna sit there all day?" she smiled.

"I think I shall," I said, scooting back under the covers beside her.

Our previous conversation had blown into the wind, and our usual comfort had set in. "Pass me the remote?" she asked, motioning to the drawer next to "my side" of the bed.

I opened it to find a single remote, with quite a few buttons. I passed it to her, and looked at it slightly confused.

She smile and pushed a button and on came the sound of a trumpet, possibly being played by Chris Botti (the sound was familiar). "Not bad, eh?"

"Yeah," chuckled, smiling at her. This felt way too comfortable for it not to be _right_.

"Eat up," she said shifting the plate between us.

**I figured that the humour would make up for the blandness of the last chapter. :)  
Nubz**


	10. Interogating a Pro

**Hey everyone, as you all know I haven't updated in what is probably like a year... yes there are reasons, but this site is for stories, not telling the entire world your problems... **

**But on a serious note, to all my readers: thank you so much for still following along, and I know that I haven't been the best at updating. Which in my head does indeed make me a horrible person... but what can I say, things happen, life happens, excuses aren't worth shit... so on with the story :) **

A southern tradition that seems to parallel something that was quite common in my household was sharing a meal; at least one a day, which all members _must_ attend. In this here it was dinner. Calleigh and I had spent the entire day together, familiarizing myself with the quaint little town she had once called home. But dinner was a serious matter; it was my first "big" meal with her family as the _boyfriend. _This would be the meal in which they tore my every response to shreds, every twitch, flinch; every single thing I did would be under scrutiny... tonight had to go off seamlessly.

"Eric, you ready?" Calleigh called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, almost; just fixing my hair."

"Well aren't you just a little princess," she chuckled.

"Of course," I responded exasperatedly, checking myself over one last time.

"If I didn't know better, that would be seriously concerning Eric."

"Awe, thanks for worrying Cal," I smiled as I walked into the bedroom doing up my buttons.

"Wow Eric! I forgot how well you cleaned up," she smiled (mainly to herself) as she walked over. "Here, I'll get those for you," she said as she reached to finish doing up my buttons.

"Well, have to impress the parents, right?" In all honesty, I hadn't done much; I had just shaved, showered, and changed.

"Still," she smiled, looking me over as she continued to do up the buttons on the powder blue shirt I was wearing.

Black slacks, a clean shirt, clean shaven; it didn't take much to impress her. Though I had left a little goatee that I thought she might like. Thin strips of buzzed hair form my sideburns (following the curve of my jaw) down to my chin, and a thin moustache (with the same thickness)which dropped down and met the little beard, with a little soul patch tucked underneath my lower lip... very clean if I do say so myself. "Do you like it? The goatee?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's kinda... sexy," she said finishing off doing the buttons (well, up until the third from the top – just the way I like it).

"Thanks, I thought you might," I said offering my arm, "shall we?"

"Sure," she beamed as she looped her arm through mine.

"You look beautiful, by the way," I whispered in her ear as we made our way down the stairs. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped white summer dress with yellow flowers on it, and – for once – not outrageously high heels, just simple white strappy sandals.

"Thanks," she said dropping her head down in attempts to hide the blush that crept up her neck and across her cheeks. "Um," she cleared her throat, "I figured we could set the table-"

"Because first impressions are everything," I continued.

"And even though this isn't your _first_ impression, per se, it's the one that they are going to remember," she added quietly.

"No sweat," I smiled down at her."

Dinner was almost done when the _test_ was thrown at me. Now most guys would've started sweating bullets, but that's where they all go wrong. The key is to stay perfectly calm. It's just like being up to bat in the majors; you just have to know when to swing.

"So, Eric," Duke started, smiling knowingly at the rest of the table, "how long have you been with my little girl?"

"About," I glanced down at my watch (had to make this look authentic), "five months, two weeks, five days, twenty-three hours, and ten minutes – no twleve minutes."

Gran smirked, Dukes eyes popped out of his sockets, and the rest of the members at the tables' jaws dropped. Even Calleigh was surprised, though she did her best not to show it as she continued to eat her chicken. I took a few bites to give them some time to digest the information.

"That's... uh... quite the number you got there, son. So are you two," he took a deep breath, "active?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Active? Yeah, we work out, go to the gy-" Calleigh started to choke on her chicken. "Cal, you okay?" I asked, turning my full attention to her, my hand resting on her back.

"Eric," she coughed, "he meant-" cough "sexually," she blushed furiously, "sexually active," she turned to me, eyes wide.

"Oh, well then, sir," I paused to think for a second, "no, absolutely not. I'm a man with strong morals, and -"

"Morals?" he questioned frowning slightly."

"He's catholic Dad," Calleigh interrupted, finally swallowing the lodged piece of chicken.

"Ah, so you don't believe in pre-marital sex. Is that what you're trying to say, boy?"

"No, not at all sir. I just think that our first time should be something special. Not a "heat-of-the-moment" kind of thing," I clarified.

"Hmm..." he said, going back to his chicken.

"For God sakes, K.D. cut it out! If Calleigh brought him home, he's probably a very decent man!" pushed Gran.

I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the thought of anyone calling Duke "K.D." After all, the first thing that came to mind was Kraft Dinner.

"Ma, what'd I tell you about callin' me K.D.? I ain't a kid no more; and I sure as hell am not the little boy who loved Kraft Dinner," he hissed.

"Yes, you are. Now shut it and let everyone finish their meals in peace; you'll always be my little boy," she smiled.

"Ma!"

"Just give it up Duke," Suzan shook her head. "You still call Calleigh: "Lambchop," Charlie still calls Katherine: "Kitten," Bill calls Beth: "Buttercup." You're K.D."

"It's different!" he insisted.

"How?! Last time I checked, Kraft Dinner wasn't around when you we started calling you that," muttered Gran.

"Fine," he sighed, "Anyway, I had a point to this conversation, and I'm gonna finish it Ma. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Seriously, Daddy? Come on, I'm a grown woman," Calleigh insisted.

"Cal, I've got nothing to hide..." I looked her in the eye as I draped my arm over the back of her chair. Although Calleigh and I hadn't talked about this possible situation – although in hindsight we probably should've – I had a general idea of I should and should not say. "Mr. Duquesne," I said, turning my full attention to him, "I want – no... uh... my intentions with your daughter consist of making her happy. That's it."

"That's a bold statement."

"I know, and I'm most definitely willing to live with that... Sir, it started with the little things; seeing her smile, whether it was by my actions or not...like bringing her coffee, spit-balling ideas in regards to cases, those sort of things. But now, I guess you could say I'm a little greedy," I chuckled, "I want to spend every moment of the day with her," my eyes dropped to my lap. Everyone had quieted down, and I do mean everyone. Calleigh had even stopped eating. Apparently, my boldness he seemed to frozen them all. Now it was just a matter of time before Kenwall's response would either make or break the evening.

He, himself, had briefly stopped chewing to contemplate what I had just said. He looked up as he swallowed, "Well..." he breathed in deeply, trying to put together exactly what he wanted to say. At this point it seemed 50/50, either "you're a creeper get the hell away from my daughter" or "well come to the family." I sat there patiently waiting what he would say. "I guess it's good to know that... not all the men my daughter picks aren't narcissistic assholes," he chuckled.

His response actually shocked me; I hadn't expected him to take my "speech" quite that well.

"No offence Lambchop, but the last guy you brought around was a real jerk. Now why don't you two go on out back and sit with the rest of the young people, we know you don't want to be here," he said with a knowing smile. Calleigh and I looked at each other in surprise. That was definitely not expected. After getting over the initial shock, we both stood up and took our remaining plates outside, to sit with the others.

As we stepped out onto the porch, we were received with a standing ovation.

"Bravo," Michael beamed.

"Yeah, not bad for a city-boy," laughed Bobby, as we all sat down.

"Are you kidding?! There hasn't been an interrogation like that in _years_!" exclaimed Emily.

"Having three sisters helped," I smiled sheepishly, easing down on the chair next to Calleigh, who still hadn't said a word.

The night progressed with Calleigh staying oddly quiet. As they packed up the dishes – Bobby had to take them in, because apparently he had bet that I wouldn't do nearly that well – I slipped my hand into Calleigh's and whispered, "You okay?" glancing over to look at her.

"Yeah," she smiled as she turned to look at me, her 100 watt smile lighting up her face. "I'm great," she said, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

**I combined two chapters in attempt to make the waiting period a little more bearable, and thanks again to all you loyal readers. It means a lot. **

**Nubz. **


	11. PottyMouths and Studying

**So here's another one... enjoy!**

I dunno, me and women... it's just... not a long-term ideal," shrugged Bobby taking a swig of his beer.

"What happened to Nicola?" asked Ben, "I thought you liked her."

"Wait a second," interrupted Calleigh, "Nicola. As in 'Frisk-Me-Nicky;' Whore of Oak Grove High School?! Geez, talk about lowering the standards," Calleigh snorted. I looked at her in shock; she just called someone a whore. I'd heard her use terms like hussy, or flamboyant, but never whore.

"The one and only," smirked Emily.

"I really oughta smack you Bobby," Calleigh said, evidently concerned.

"Why?! She's _different_," he insisted; which caused Sam to go into a coughing fit after nearly choking on his drink. Unfortunately this was the third time today that something like that had happened to Sam... earlier it was over a "debate" (ribbed verses non-ribbed condoms).

"Being a cup-size bigger (or more) than the rest of us," Calleigh started, gesturing to the ladies sitting around the table, "doesn't really make her different mentally or intellectually. You do know our brains aren't in our racks right? I mean, I know you flunked first year bio, but come on Bobby!" All of us howled with laughter in response.

"Speak for yourself Hun," commented Shona.

"True; but in all seriousness Bobby..." Calleigh trailed off.

"You guys don't get it. I'm serious! She's sweet, kind... just really great!" he insisted. It was kind of like he was trying to defend the honour of someone who had already been sentenced to life in prison.

"Bobby, from a guy's perspective," intervened Mike, "the last girl you described like that... she belonged in the Guinness Book of World Records for largest IQ to perky boobs ratio _EVER_. Her chest looked like it was skin stuffed with silicon and her brain was probably the size of one of your balls."

"Which makes her pretty damn smart, if you think about it," related Bobby.

"Oh Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... We all know that your witty humour is just a cover for the fact that your left ball is about the same size as the little blue pill wedged between the condom and your credit card in your wallet," Calleigh smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. "And if my memory serves correct – which it tends to be – the last girl you dated that was 'just great' had, and I _quote_, 'bug jugs, big mouth, and not much else.' You remember saying that?" With that my jaw slacked slightly. This entire time, and I do mean _entire_ time, I was seeing this whole other side of Calleigh: relaxed, vulgar, flirty, and a hell of a lot more strait forward. This most definitely not the woman I had fallen so hard for, not that I was complaining... it was actually rather hot.

"Delko, you okay?" asked Michael, poking me in the shoulder to pull me out of my haze.

"He's fine, just a little shocked," Calleigh winked at me. "He's not used to the whole 'Calleigh actually knows how to swear'."

"Well, that's not completely true... but you sure as hell weren't this forward back when we used to go out for drinks with Speed," I smirked. "Wolfe would've shit himself by now."

"Probably," she nodded sombrely. "He's a bit of a buzz-kill; not that I would ever say that to his face, 'cause I see him like a little brother... I think it's the OCD."

"OCD? Buzz-kill? Who is this guy?" asked Bobby, "He seems like a retard."

"Hey! Ryan's adorable! Leave him alone," she smiled into her beer.

"He's our colleague, a bit of a ass, but he's thorough," I shrugged.

"Yeah, a real cutie," Calleigh beamed.

"A cutie?!" I asked in confusion, what the hell was going on?

"Oh don't worry Babe, he's got nothin' on you," she rubbed my arm reassuringly. "He's cute like a lost puppy; you on the other hand are a man," she said confidently, resting her head on my shoulder.

Even though I was initially confused, I draped my arm over her shoulders and she shifted so her head was resting against my chest and her arms slid around my waist. It was then that I noticed Lilith and Derek mere meters away sending odd looks our way.

Bobby refocused my attention by asking, "So you guys over in the big city don't know her as '_Potty-Mouth_ Calleigh'?"

"Oh hell no! The worst thing I've heard out of her was once at a crime scene, she got a piece of glass stuck in her finger," I said, the corner of my lip turning up at the memory.

"Not even when... you two get... _freaky_?" Bobby asked deviously.

"Well, if you were paying _any_ attention; we haven't done that... yet," Calleigh sighed contently.

"Fine, let me rephrase that. When you two partake in a session of making out... Better?" he directed at Calleigh.

"Much," she chuckled, "and no, our mouths tend to be a little preoccupied."

"According to you ex... what was his name? Oh yeah, Jake... Bently?" he thought out loud.

"Berkley," she corrected quietly.

"Right, whatever; he said that you got real wild in the bedroom."

I felt her tense in my arms, my stomach knotted. "Jake's a liar. It's his job to be able to read people and say whatever they want to hear – whether it's true or not," I responded calmly. Jake and Calleigh had ended, there was no reason for me to feel jealous, yet that was the one thing I was trying to contain the most – even more than my anger towards Bobby.

"Ooh, touchy subject," taunted Bobby.

"Drop it, Bobby," Ben warned.

"I'm just curious! But wait... Jake and you had a thing... like what, 18 years ago? How does Delko..."

"Actually, before I grew the pair to finally ask Calleigh out, Jake reappeared. But that was like, nine months ago," I tightened my grip on Calleigh, but not enough to be painful.

"Oh," Bobby nodded, finally grasping the weight of the topic.

"Though, if it wasn't for Jake, Eric and I'd still probably just be best friends," Calleigh smiled up optimistically at me. "We were together of physical reasons, not emotional."

"I like to think of him as a blessing in disguise; a pain in the ass, but a blessing no less," I added confidently.

"Anyway," started Michael hoping to shift the topic, "when's Eric doing the _Challenge_?"

"Challenge?" I asked in confusion.

"Guys, you know this," gesturing to the two of us discreetly, "is all for show," she whispered. "He doesn't have to do that stuff!"

"No way; any boy – or man – that goes out with our C.D. has to take the test," stated Emily. "Besides, he'll do fine. Just look at him!" I swallowed thickly as I felt all the ladies' eye on me.

"Challenge?" I asked again.

"Calleigh, this isn't going to look real if he doesn't do it," Monica added. She'd been really quite all night but she seemed to have her little niche in this group as the really quiet person.

"I guess," Calleigh mumbled, "Eric?" she asked hesitantly.

"Whatever it takes." I stated firmly.

"Eric, you don't have to do this," she began to insist. "This is just some crap old... tradition; it doesn't even really matter that much."

"Cal, I have to do this. If every other guy has, I do too."

"Oh boy," she sighed heavily. "It's not just a physical test, it's mental. Based on how well you know me," she looked up into my eyes.

"And you're not just going up against anyone. You're going up against all Calleigh's past boyfriends _and_ Benny," Emily added.

"Eric, I don't wanna come off as if I'm try'na intimidate you – 'cause I'm not – but I know my big sister best."

"Eric has a bullet in his head guys and a permanently damaged leg, this isn't fair," Calleigh pushed, resting her hand on my knee.

"Damaged leg?"

"When I got shot, they also put one in my leg."

"There, that's his free pass. It's too strenuous."

"Calleigh, you know the rules. We gotta let him see the course and run through it at least once."

"It's okay. I'll do it," I insisted.

"Fine, if you all are so hell-bent on him doing this, we gotta go study. Besides, it's already getting pretty dark," she said standing up, pulling me up with her grasping my hand tightly.

"I can't believe you said yes!"

"Calleigh-"

"Eric, this test... it's set up so guys to fail. That's why the boys built it! Besides, it's designed to physically exhaust you, to the point where you can't go anymore," she paced around the room. "Everything is about speed, endurance... I... I... I just don't want to see you get hurt," she sighed, collapsing on the bed on her back.

"Cal," I eased onto the bed next to her, "I'm not going to break," I chuckled. "And it's not like I'm in bad shape... I may be slightly worse for wear then most guys, but I'm not an invalid. Or chicken for that matter. This is an important tradition, for you and your family," I gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm here for the long haul... even if I'm not really your boyfriend," I softly added. "Though, I'd like to think I come pretty close," I smirked. "You know... you're pretty much the only woman in my life; excluding my family and the women at work... and you've always been there, Calleigh. It's my turn to be there for you."

We lay there in a peaceful silence for what seemed like an eternity; just enjoying each other's company. Her lying on her back, eyes closed; if it wasn't for her slightly uneven breathing, you'd have thought she was asleep. Me, propped up on my elbow, gazing down at her.

Finally, she broke the silence, "if you're sure... we've got a long night ahead of us," she smiled, "I have to teach you a heck lot about my past in a night... you up for the challenge Diverman?" she smiled.

"Why not, Bulletgirl, why not."

"You think I'm ready?" I asked anxiously. We were standing outside a fenced lot. Inside, you could see everything from tires, a pool, a strip of track that looked about 100 meters long, a shooting range, even what looked like a miniature football field.

"Absolutely; and it's fine, because all final answers are run by me," she nodded confidently.

"Calleigh, I don't know if I can do this," as the deadline crept closer and closer I was beginning to lose all confidence.

"Eric, I have faith in you. Besides, worse come to worse, we act as though it never happened," she turned to me. "I know you can do this," she gave me a tight hug, "you're ready," she smiled into my chest. "After all," she leaned back so she could look me in the eye, "you're my hero, remember?" She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "You – unofficially – know me better than anyone."

"Okay," Bobby hollered, "enough wish the mushiness! You ready Delko?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, stepping up to the 'starting line.'

**A bit of a cliffy, I'll admit. But I'm updating, which is a good sign... though I should be studying... that's not so good... oh well! 3 **

**Nubz**


End file.
